Parker Rooney
Parker Rooney is one of the main characters in Liv and Maddie. He is the youngest child of the family. Parker is 15-years old. Parker seems to be a bit adventurous and courageous. Parker is portrayed by Tenzing Norgay Trainor. Personality Parker is an adventurous, courageous little boy. He shows a tendency to behave older than he is with his friends and family, for example, he often tease Joey for his unintelligent nature. In spite of being lazy, childish, and messy, he is a brilliant child inventor and is good enough in science to be in a high school science club at 13, even though his inventions usually explodes or wreck havoc. He have a addiction to digging and it, along with Joey, destroyed his home in Wisconsin and he keeps on doing it. So if Maddie haven't blocked the leaking water in his tunnels, his aunt Dena's house would have been flooded so Maddie was forced to confiscate his digging equipment at the end. He is also afraid of thunder. He have a blue belt in karate, in spite of being bad at PE. He does have a weakness when it comes to money, never missing a opportunity to make money out of little things, for example, he traps Joey in the Space Werewolves set and Willow paid him $20. Background Parker was born to Pete and Karen Rooney, being the last child they had as of 2013. He was born and raised in Stevens Point, Wisconsin. It is implied by Liv that Parker has always been childish. In Twin-A-Rooney she says (speaking to Parker and Joey), "I was so worried you two had grown up while I was gone." History Parker is first introduced in the series in Twin-A-Rooney. In the episode, Parker, along with Joey, plan to take advantage of their parents' distraction towards Liv and Maddie and build a bro cave in their room, using household appliances such as the refrigerator, the TV, etc. Eventually, their parents find out after the refrigerator falls down from upstairs to downstairs. Appearance Parker is a young boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is quite skinny and fairly short. He also has tanned skin. Parker usually is seen in a regular T-shirt and pants. He also is usually seen with the front of his hair gelled up. Relationships Family Joey Rooney (Brothers; Best friends) Joey and Parker are brothers and they have a close bond. They spend a lot of time together and often hang out. They both enjoy playing video games together. Parker does get annoyed with Joey's stupid nature and calls him Munch. Liv Rooney (Sister) Liv and Parker are brother and sister. It is shown that Liv loves Parker and his childish ways. When she comes home from Hollywood in Twin-A-Rooney, she tells him and Joey, "I was so worried you two had grown up while I was gone." In the episode Sleep-A-Rooney, Liv tries to bond with Parker, by helping plan his sleepover party. Maddie Rooney (Sister) Maddie and Parker are brother and sister. They love each other and playing games together. Pete Rooney (Father) Parker and Pete doesn't interact much but Pete does get annoyed with Parker's inventions exploding or setting up traps. It revealed that he was the one that encouraged Parker to make his first robot. Trivia *He enjoys playing video games. *He seems to be really close to his elder brother Joey Rooney. *In Sleep-A-Rooney, it is revealed that he was 6 when Liv left for Hollywood. *It was also revealed that he wore choo-choo train pajamas. *He does karate. *He has a blue belt. *He wanted his friends to talk about his sleepover party at recess, so he could get invited to other sleepover parties. (Sleep-A-Rooney) *He helped Evan earn his blue belt in Slump-A-Rooney. *He's a big fan of Space Werewolves, along with his elder brother Joey Rooney. *His favorite show is "Linda & Heather" (Kathy-Kan-A-Rooney), along with his friends Reggie and Splat *He shares a room with Joey. *His address is 16410 Crane Street Stevens Point, WI 54481. *He wants to know why he can't poop with the door open. *He has a crush on South Salamanca (BFF-A-Rooney) *He likes to cause trouble. Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Kids